reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mordred/@comment-217.121.212.144-20131021173136/@comment-15392450-20131028105024
My respects to you OP for knowing you did work your butt off to get where you are now. :D And yes, you did work your butt off to get those coins. Anyone who disagrees about how "hard" one plays just by comparing apples to extremely rare cases of oranges needs to learn a swift lesson from the textbook. "Oh, you play this game for so many hours but you don't play this game 24/7, so obviously you have no right to say you play a lot like I do." Similar concept, arrogant nonsense. If someone does well in this card game, I cheer for them. Flip off those haters. XD So OP, pay no attention to any poster who has no sense of empathy at all. Those virtual in-game "perfectionists" who claim to be perfectionists and think that everything revolves around a card game in which the status quo is blown directly out of proportion, so "high-and-mighty" compared to the real world MAKES ME LAUGH SO MUCH, they don't know what they're up against. That's why I am very lax in this approach. Those who try to stomp you out remind me of crybabys in need of attention. :P Hence, it's also quite documented how obvious their lifestyles are as well. They are likely those who lose out a lot in real life when it comes to stepping in the outside world (unless you are big like Pewdiepie or SK-1 from League of Legends, where you continue to play games and make a living out of, enjoying what you are doing). I know friends who don't play RPGs at all, and make a fistful of money through good music. And when I hang around with them, we all agree upon one thing. We could care less about a bragger trying to think they're #1 in a card game. lol! Seriously, my friend going to Hawaii or Disneyland or whatever because they WORK HARD to get where they are proves to me who the real winners are. The real winners are those who make good money, are fashion designers / professional photographers in the real world, students who studied their butts off in order to become a lawyer or something of that effect, knowing a year later they make way more than little crybabys do, and let's face it: making lots of money and most important of all, enjoying life, having a life holds so much more value than a couple of whining boasters who take a game so seriously, they need to hold back and realize such stress is pointless. No one needs such pointless stress. XD lol This is why I side with Jckeymaker, as well. That man is correct. Some people can't afford the luxury to take some time off and play some games that they want. Some people have a family to feed. Others, have to work in order to make a living. So pay no attention to a troll who does not put other things into consideration, comparing things where they ought not to stick their noses into. To me, I consider someone who works hard / studies hard and still takes some time to play a game WORKING THEIR BUTTS OFF likely, OR EVEN MORE than a person who plays RoD 24/7 and whines about that tale while in real life, pretty much nobody gives a dang about one bit. My respects to all your 1K Dragon Coins, OP, and pay no attention to those heartless monsters. Love from Japan. (PS. I don't even bother to read anybody else's posts, so don't expect me to read any other posts from this topic either and have me reply it. Haha, I love a flaming troll. They fail so much. XD)